Illusion
by TheEvilPeaches
Summary: In an hour Rachel felt as if the end had finally come. It was also a situation of wrong face and wrong time. Her demon scar can be removed...for a price. AlxRachel, slight TrentxRachel


Disclaimer: No, I do not own these characters, Kim Harrison does.

Warning: This contains sex, violence, non con…its just crazy ok?

On with the show!-

* * *

"What's wrong, love?" He asked.

"You're not supposed to be here." I gasped out, fear racing through my heart.

He was in my room. He was in my church. He _wasn't_ in his demon prison. _How was he here?_  
And yet there he was, sitting on my bed, his chiseled face smiling as viciously as the big bad wolf. Heh, the Big Bad Al.

He sniffed the air, inhaling deeply, sighing in ecstasy. "You smell so good Rachel Mariana Morgan. I could just...eat you."

I stared at him, my entire body shaking. I thought I had been rid of him. Of course, it looked like I had been wrong again. "What do you want? I swear, if you say that 'you're here to do me in', I'll beat your ass for being so cliché'."

He laughed, taking his tinted glasses off his face, waving his hand so that they disappeared. "If I had wanted to kill you, your ass would be mine already. No...I have something more in mind for this meeting."

I slid down the door, of which I had my back to. "Then what is it that you want?"

He stared at me, a lavish smile coming over his face. The lights in the room suddenly dimmed until there was little light at all. Then, the lights began to flicker on and off slowly, casting shadows across the room in the most obscene way. Because of the slow flicker, it felt like I was blinking; my sight would go dark and then the low light would flicker on and Al had moved to a different position.

It was only moments before he was sitting before me on the floor, his body crouching between my legs. His handsome face was only inches from my own, flashing in and out of sight in only moments, his crimson eyes glittering. His breath was washing over my face heatedly, reeking of blood and sulfur. I felt like gagging.

I turned my face away from his so that I wouldn't have to breathe in that stench anymore than I had to, but he caught my chin in his hand and forced me to look him in the face. "An hour, Rachel. It's only an hour." He whispered, his words freezing my heart.

"No." It was all I could breathe out.

His face contorted angrily, his red eyes blazing. "You owe me this!"  
He leaned his body against mine, pressing me against the door. "No one's home tonight, Rachel. It's just you, me, and the bottle of wine."

His cheek was pressed against mine, his mouth against my ear. "My mark disappears for this, love. I promise you won't die. Much."

He threw his head back and laughed heartily at his own words. I glared at him, feebly trying to move the powerful demon away from my person. "That's not how I want to have it removed. I don't agree with this, Al." I replied, trying to avoid his stare.

He sat back on his heels and laughed mockingly, shaking his head slowly. "I don't think you understand me, love. You don't have a choice anymore. I've come to collect. This is what I want. You don't get to choose."

I screamed for Jenks, hoping that he might possibly be around to hear me. I knew it was futile of course; Al was right, I was the only one home tonight. Al laughed evily, leaning forward and lifting me into his arms, tossing me onto the bed unceremoniously. Before I even had a chance to sit up he was already on top of me, staring down at me with a predatory look.

"Where do you think you are going, love? Nowhere, I think. So stay put, relax. I'll be with you in moment. Chivalry isn't dead; I don't make my ladies wait."

I lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling, my breath coming in angry huffs. Perhaps I could knee him where the sun never shined and then maybe, just maybe, his demon dick would get the hint that I didn't want him. "I'm not a lady." I hissed.

He glanced at me, cocking his head to the side. "Oh? Then are you a man?"

I ignored his comment. Let the stupid stay stupid and the smart stay above the stupid. Go me. He stared at me for a moment before morphing into Ivy. "Would you like me better like this?" He inquired in her voice, getting it down perfectly.

I snickered. "No thanks, Al. Your taste in lingerie sucks pixie ass."

"Ha ha. Very funny. Your humor abuses me, love." He changed back into his own form, frowning at my laughter.

He stalked towards me slowly. The flickering lights in the room finally went out and darkness descended upon the both of us. I stopped breathing for only a moment, fear settling over me. This wasn't going to happen. The whole time he had been here I had been telling myself that it was a joke, that nothing would happen here. I guess I was wrong. Strike two for the witch.

I felt the bed shift as it took his weight next to my own. I scooted so that my back was to the wall. "Al...I'm not kidding. I will kick you sorry demon ass into the Ever-After if you lay one slimy finger on me!"

"Rachel, why are you calling me Al?"

I froze. That voice, that scent, that goddamn arrogant tone. "This isn't funny, Al. That isn't funny at all."

I watched the curtains on the window were put aside, exposing the moonlight, letting it spill into the room. Next to the window, Trent stood silently, watching me with a slight smirk on his face. Within moments he was back on the bed, back on top of me, whispering in my ear. "What's the matter with this, love? Did I hit a mark?"

I cringed as Al's voice came back through Trent. "You're disgusting." I hissed.

He laughed with Trent's voice. "Of course, so I've been told. But you can pretend, right? You do have an imagination."

His body lowered onto my own, his weight comfortable and warm. I was staring into beautiful green eyes that were filled with a dark want. I felt queasy, knowing that I had never seen such a look on the real Trent's face. His hands rose to cup my face gently, pressing his lips to mine, speaking against them. "I can be anything you want, more than any man. I can make you want more than you have ever wanted. You'll be mine before this night is through, Rachel."

I shivered, hearing that coming from Trent. With a sigh, his mouth traveled to my neck, sucking and licking as he went. I mentally hit myself as a moan leapt from my mouth as he bit down on my collarbone. He looked up at me from under lowered lids, green eyes feasting upon my face. I knew the instant he began to play upon my scar, my pleasure increased tenfold.

Unfortunately, as soon as he ignited it, he stopped playing with it so that the feeling disappeared. I felt like a starving animal that had food dangling above it, just out of reach. He was going to play with me, or rather torture me in any way possible.

"Want more, Rachel? Too bad."

"Oh, stick it." I replied in a throaty voice, watching in horror as my body began to wrap its arms around Trent's neck.

"There," He said. "That's much better. Now I feel like I'm not about to fuck a dead corpse."

"You're not going to fuck anything, demon!" I snarled digging my nails into his back, seeing that my hands were underneath his shirt. He arched his back, gasping. His green eyes closed for a second before opening again, slightly unfocused.

"Do it again, bitch. I dare you." He snarled, gripping my face with his hands, forcing his mouth down upon my own. I felt like screaming as he kissed me harshly, his teeth ripping at my lips. The moonlight spilled in across the two of us as we struggled against each other on the bed; a snarling mess. Blood filled my mouth when he pulled away, dribbling down my neck.

He sneered as he looked down at me, taking his shirt off. He got off the bed and dragged me with him, throwing me against the wall. Before I had time to fall down he was already pinning me against the wall with Trent's bare-chested body. In any other situation, seeing Trent half naked would have been nice...but this was disgusting because I knew what hid behind Trent's forest green eyes...a sadistic demon who loved to watch me cry.

His mouth trailed down my neck, blood smeared across his lips. This wasn't a Trent I ever wanted to see. It was horrific, something out of a nightmare as he tore my shirt from my body, his face continuing on down to lick at my breasts. I punched him. "Not on the first date bastard."

He stood above me, his blonde hair glinting in the moonlight. He would have looked angelic if not for the blood smeared across his jaw, or the demonic smile that completely belonged to Al. I stood up and ran to the door, stumbling as I went. He lunged at me, bringing me down to the ground before I even reached the doorknob. I cried out as my face collided with the floor, fighting to push my self back up.

He turned me over so that I was on my back once again, staring up at him. I was breathing heavily, gasping for air. My face stung like no other, I could already tell that a bruise would soon be forming on my cheekbone. He kissed me, his hands working elsewhere, unbuttoning my pants and pulling them down.

I fought against his body, scratching my nails down his perfect chest. He yelped, grabbing both of my hands in one of his own, pinning them above my head. I struggled when he kissed me, I tried to leave when he finally undressed, but I all but gave up when he entered me.

I felt as though the flame in my heart had been distinguished, as if all hope of escaping this fate had vanished. It was all I could do not to cry out loud as he slowly moved in and out, Trent's voice gasping and moaning in pleasure. I tried to pretend, I really did, but my reality with Trent would never be this terrible.

His hands were cupping my face gently as he kissed my face, his hips thrusting slowly, gaining speed as he got closer to his climax. Tears slipped from my eyes.

"Don't cry Rachel." He said softly in Trent's delightful voice.

I looked at him with wide eyes. He was too cruel. How could he pretend to be Trent and act like this? He even made Trent seems concerned about me, kissing away my tears as he ran his strong hands down my body, cupping my breasts and feeling the shape of my legs.

I hated him more than I had ever hated him before.

I watched as Trent's face pinched and his eyes closed tightly as he came, his shout echoing throughout my home. He collapsed on the floor next to me after that, breathing in the scent of my hair, kissing my neck. Dried blood was still caked upon my throat, smeared on his jaw. I felt utterly disgusted. This was probably the lowest Al had ever sunk. To me anyway.

He was stroking my hair. That pissed me off. How could that bastard do this to me and then try to play nice? I slapped his hand away and then kicked him where I knew it would hurt. "Get out. Now." I snarled, crawling up onto my bed.

He stared at me from on the messy floor (it had blood and...other fluids on it). Suddenly the Trent image disappeared and out came Al. What a cute magic trick, huh? I didn't think so. He already had his bitchy grin on. I wanted to slap it off his face. Desperately.

He cocked his head, noticing my tears again. "I guess this means you would rather have me come back another time and take the mark off, love?"

I nodded my head, just wanting him gone. He could come whenever he pleased to take it off, just as long as he left me alone at this very moment. He bowed his and disappeared with a crack. He was gone. I had never felt so empty in my life.

I sat there on the bed for the rest of the night, staring at the wall, my anger and sadness threatening to become one destructive emotion. I heard the moment Ivy came home. She slammed the door and knocked on mine gently. "Are you ok Rachel?" She asked.

I smiled coldly. "Yeah, Ivy. I'm just peachy-keen."

I curled up into a ball on the bed, hiding under the covers, whispering to myself, "Just peachy-keen."

* * *

AN: I hope you….enjoyed. Please review!!! It only takes a few seconds! 


End file.
